


Night at the Fair

by AcridAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Carnival, Friendship only, Multi, Other, gamzee is a dork and bad at small talk, trolls are on earth, vomiting briefly mentioned, you dont date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridAnarchist/pseuds/AcridAnarchist
Summary: Multi chapter fic where you meet all the trolls while hanging out at the fair. Basically something happened to Alternia and all the trolls had to come to Earth to live. Your friends are flakes and didn't come with you to the fair, but it's ok because you make new friends.





	1. The Faygo Thief

You’ve been saving up for the fair all year. None of your friends wanted to go but that didn’t deter you, you were certain you’d have just as much fun without them. It was dusk, the sunset today was underwhelming, unfortunately, but the lights of the rides and ferris wheels made up for the lackluster sunset, it was absolutely breathtaking. You looked around wondering what to do first. The smell of the fair food and the bustling people were overwhelming. You decide to hang out near a food truck, they had a couple of plastic tables set up. You suppose you should sit down and get your bearings first.

You sat for a while and noticed a tall troll boy staring at the concession stand. Trolls had just moved to your planet so it was strange to see one, but his appearance was even stranger, he wore baggy spotted pajama pants and a dark shirt with a purple capricorn sign on it, but the strangest part of his appearance was the white face paint he applied all over his face. You watched him for a while as he stood there staring down the concession stand. You decided to go over to him and make sure everything was ok.

“Hey, dude, you good?” you ask walking up to him. “I wAnT a MoThErFuCkInG fAyGo.” he responded flatly. His voice caught you off guard he jumped suddenly from whispering to shouting with no warning. “Well, then go buy it?” you suggested only slightly off put . “I dOn’T hAvE eNoUgH” he responds still staring intently at the stand. “Well, how about this? I’ll buy it and we’ll split it, but you have to tell me what’s up with the facepaint” you chuckled pulling out your wallet. You walk up to the stand “One large Faygo please” you ask the man behind the counter. “What flavor?” the man asks you. You shrug and look at the troll boy. “ReD pOp MoThEr FuCkEr” he responds. You hand the man the money apologizing for your new friend’s foul language.Grabbing your soda you and the strange troll boy go to sit at the plastic picnic tables.

You hand him a straw, “So, what’s your name?” you ask him sticking your straw in the drink. “GaMzEe MaKaRa” he says flatly violently stabbing his straw in the cup. “And the, uh, Face paint? Are you part of an act?” you ask him. “No WhY wOuLd YoU tHiNk ThAt” he asked taking a huge sip. Deciding to drop it you move to hopefully a more fruitful topic of conversation, “So about how long have you be on earth?” you ask. “PrObAbLy AbOuT a HaLf A sWeEp Or So, I tHiNk ThAt'S lIkE oNe EaRtH yEaR oR sOmEtHiNg” he says, man he is really chugging that soda. “How does it compare to your old planet?” you ask trying to steal a sip of the soda that you bought. “GeTtInG uSeD tO sLeEpInG aT nIgHt WaS hArD aT fIrSt BuT i GuEsS i GoT uSeD tO iT.” either he didn’t notice you were trying to get the cup back or he didn’t care “BuT aLl In AlL tHiS pLaNeT iS a LoT sAfEr”. “I guess alternia must have been pretty bad…” you say thinking of all the stuff that can kill you here on earth. “YoU hAvE nO mOtHeR fUcKiNg IdEa” he laughed finishing off the soda. What the hell you didn’t even get a sip! “It was fun hanging out with you” you call out as he gets up to walk off. “YoU tOo, ThAnKs FoR tHe WiCkeD eLiXeR” he says without looking back as he disappears into the crowd.

And just as mysteriously he was here he was gone. What a strange guy you thought to yourself. Hey wait a second he left me with the trash! You sigh grabbing the cup and making your way to the trash can you reflect on the conversation you just had, though slightly unnerving he was a lot of fun to be around. It was a shame that he left so soon you would have liked to hang out with him. You smile, you were glad that you could spend a bit of time with him, even if it was short lived.


	2. Have You Seen This Clown?

You shake your head laughing at the strange encounter. You decide to go ride the spaceship ride. You arrive at the blinking ride and see a short troll hollering, he has short messy black hair and a large gray sweater, his horns are significantly shorter than the last boy you met. You decide to do the only logical thing and approach him. “Need some help with something?” you ask walking up to him.

“HAVE YOU SEEN A TALL TROLL WALKING AROUND WITH FACE PAINT?” he asks loudly. “Uh yeah actually, surprisingly” you respond thinking back to the friend made a few minutes ago. “WHERE? I TOLD THAT FUCKER TO WAIT WHILE I WENT TO THE BATHROOM” he shouted. “Umm by the concession stand near-” you start “THERES A MILLION CONCESSSION STANDS.” he cut you off “FUCK IM NEVER GONNA FIND HIM”. You sigh “just follow me”. He does.

“So why are you looking for him?” you ask trying to break the silence. “BECAUSE HE WANDERED OFF OBVIOUSLY.” he responds still shouting. “I got that part.” you say this guy was seriously stubborn. “IM WORRIED FOR HIM. GAMZEE ISNT GOOD ON HIS OWN” he says a little softer but still quite loud. “He isn’t? He seemed fine around me?” you reply looking at him you could see the worry on his face he didn’t seem like it but this guy was super sensitive. “HE HAS A TENDENCY TO GET WEIRD, LIKE VIOLENT” he says looking at you, the worry has now mixed sadness. “Well it's ok because we're gonna find him, besides I wanted to hang out with him more anyways” you say smiling at him. He looks at you returning the smile. You eventually get to the concession stand.

“This is where I found him, he was staring longingly at the Faygo.” you tell him. “GOD DAMN IT THE ASS-SNIFFER WENT SOMEWHERE ELSE DIDNT HE?” he went back to yelling at full volume again “THAT BULGE-SNIFFER IS ALWAYS WANDERING OFF AND EVERYONES ALL LIKE KARKAT GO FIND GAMZEE”. So that was his name, Karkat. ”KARKAT YOURE IN CHARGE OF HIM, YOU GUYS WERE MOIRAILS-” he continues. “Hey, shut up.” you tell him straining yourself to hear anything over his shouting. “NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP, GAMZEE’S GONE AND ITS ALL MY FAULT, IM THE WORST GAMZEE-SITTER EVER YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST FUCKERS, I, KARKAT VANTAS, LOST GAM-” you clamp your hand over his mouth. “Hear that?” you ask him, somewhere someone was shouting, you head in the direction of the commotion.

Sure enough there's Gamzee getting chewed out by a Carney, wait I thought he said he didn’t work here? “Why weren't you at your station?” the man yelled at gamzee. “I dOnT wOrK hErE” Gamzee replies calmly. “Do you think I’m stupid? The man asks Gamzee. “I THINK YOU ARE” Karkat yells. “Karkat what the hell?” you ask as he storms up to the man yelling angrily. “SHOULDNT YOU KNOW WHO DOES AND DOESNT WORK FOR YOU?” Karkat yells getting between the man and Gamzee. “KaRkAt ItS fInE, hE dIdNt MeAn AnYtHiNg By It.” Gamzee said placing a hand on Karkat’s shoulder. “Sir, I think you made a mistake. He isn’t employed here” you tell the carney. “You know what?! It isn’t even worth it to argue with you crazy people?!” the man throws up his arms and walks off.

“SoRrY i RaN oFf, YoU kNoW i Hate StAyInG sTiLl.” Gamzee tells Karkat. “ITS FINE JUST LEST ME KNOW WHERE YOURE HEADED NEXT FUCKER” Karkat yells in response. Gamzee waves at you “ThAnKs FoR HeLpInG kArKaT”. “Oh yeah it was nothing” you reply dismissing it with the wave of your hand “It was kinda fun”. “DID YOU WANT TO STICK AROUND WITH US?” Karkat asks you. You think it over for a bit but decided not to “Nah, I might hang out with you again later on, but I’m gonna fly solo for now.” you tell them. Who knows you might find more friends. You wave bye to Karkat and Gamzee, and this time it was you disappearing into the crowd.


	3. purrbeasts and weak stomachs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: someone vomits

You’ve been wandering around the fair for 30 seconds, you’ll never get out of here. You find yourself near all the carnival games one in particular catches your eye its strength test, lit up and brightly colored, but the thing that draws you towards it is the two trolls standing near by. Potential friends maybe?

You walk over towards the machine and get in line they seem to be quarreling over it. “D-> Nepeta if I attempt to win the game my e%treme strength would break the machine” the taller troll said to the one that you presumed was Nepeta. “:33 AC thinks mew are just being a big wiggler Equihiss!” Nepeta said to the taller troll who you now know as Equihiss. “D-> Nepeta I understand you want the Purrbeast plush, but-” Equihiss starts. “I’ll get it” You interject. “:33 You will?” Nepeta’s face lights up “But mew don’t even know AC?”. “Yeah, no biggie, I know a technique to these” you smile, oh yeah you’re totally gonna friend the pants off these nerds. “:33 AC thanks mew and wishes mew the best of luck on your noble quest”.

You nod determined and step up to the man. “Ha you weak little thing? Good luck kid” You swallow back your sarcastic comment using the anger to your advantage. You pick up the heavy mallet and swing down as hard as you possibly can, hitting the mallet square on the pad. The ball soars up hitting the bell, the man stares at you mouth agape. “Wow, good job kid. I guess you had it in ya after all?” He says walking to the wall of prizes.

You beckon Nepeta over, “:33 AC would like the Purrbeast plushie purrlease!”. The man looks confused, “D-> I believe the human word is a ‘feline’” Equhiss tries to explain. The man smiles “Of course” he grabs down the cat plush “here you are little lady” he hands the plush to Nepeta. You take note that Nepeta is shorter than Equihiss but definitely not a little lady she was surprisingly tall and looked awfully strong?

The group moves off to the side “D->Thank you for winning the plush for my Moirail. I truly owe you” Equihiss says. “Hang out with me” You say. Equihiss laughs “D->That is certainly an option”. “D->My name is Equius and this is my moirail Nepeta.” Equius introduced himself. So his name was Equius not Equihiss that must have just been a quirk of Nepeta’s. “So what now?” you ask. “:33 AC wants to go on the spaceship ride!” Nepeta yells. That's right you were going to do that but you got distracted by Karkat. “:33 Mew know Karkat too?” Nepeta asks. “Oh did I say that out loud?” she nodded and you briefly wonder what else you've accidentally said aloud this journey “Yeah I met up with him a few minutes ago he was trying to find Gamzee. Nepeta’s eyes go wide “:33 How many of my friends do you know?”. “Uhh just those two plus you guys I think.” you say. She smiles “:33 I hope mew meet the rest they’re so much fun”. “Me too” you nod as he pulls you and Equius to the ride.

You lay against the sides of the wall as you’re flung around at top speed. You try to do the thing where you sit up to impress your new friends, but fail. Nepeta does it with ease, Equius is too shaken up to attempt. You get off the ride Eqiuis looks frazzled, to say the least. “You good dude?” you ask laying a hand on his back as you’re too short to reach his shoulder. “D->I believe” he starts weakly “I am going to vomit”. “Oh geez uh ok lets get you somewhere” You rush him off to the side where he's less likely to vomit on someone's shoes. Equius doubles over, you quickly shoot your hands forward to hold his hair back. He indeed does hurl, it super gnarly. “:33 Equhiss are mew ok?” Nepeta asks softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. “D-> Of course” Equius looks up and smiles weakly. Nepeta pulls a tissue out of her sylladex “:33 Here mew look like mew need to clean up”. Equius smiles and wipes his mouth.

Nepeta holds his hand and leads him to some picnic tables “:33 Mew need to rest Equihiss.” she turns to you “:33 Some of my friends mentioned that they were going to the zipper? You should go join them!” You nod and thank Nepeta and Equius for hanging out with you, and you leave in the direction of the zipper smiling.


	4. A Ride Called The Zipper

You make your way toward the Zipper, and sure enough there was a group of trolls standing around bickering. “Ug Tavros you’re such a wriggler, the man just said he won't let us on if there's only two of us, and Aradia is being stu8orn and won’t leave you on your own” a girl shouted at the group, one of the lenses on her glasses was blacked out and she had messy black hair. “I’m n0t g0ing t0 leave him al0ne Vriska, that’s h0rribly rude” the one who you assumed was Aradia said. “uH GUYS IM REALLY SORRY TO BE HAVING TO SAY THIS BUT I DONT THINK IM ABLE TO GO ON ROLLER COASTERS AT THIS TIME” a boy in a wheelchair says, oh that must be Tavros “bESIDES I DONT THINK MY CHAIR IS ABLE TO FIT IN THE RIDE”. “TH4TS WHY W3’R3 GONN4 C4RRY YOU” a girl with bright red pointed glasses said, she was also carrying a cane. “Yeah o8viously.” Vriska said “Besides Terezi and I really want to go on this”. “1 C4N T4STE 1T” said Terezi or at least you assumed it was Terezi, process of elimination and all that. “Tavr0s y0u d0nt have t0 d0 it if it makes y0u uncomf0rtable” Aradia says placing a hand on Tavros’ shoulder. “Shut up Aradia, god just 8e normal and force him to do it” Vriska says throwing her hands up in frustration.

You walk up to the group, inserting yourself into people’s personal conversations hasn’t failed you yet. “I’ll be your plus one?” you say to the group. “Oh my gog. Do you see this? A random stranger has more of a spine that Tavros. Not that I’m surprised about that” Vriska says stepping towards you “You think you got the guts to do this?”. “Yeah I didn’t puke all over the sidewalk like Equius” you say without thinking, and then immediately want to take it back what if this isn't even the right group and they don't know Equius. “Equius puked?” Vriska asked.

You tell them the story of Equius getting off the spaceship and hurling his guts out. “WH4T D1D 1T SM3LL L1KE?” Terezi asks. “Um like vomit?” you say mildly concerned. “Stop 8eing weird Terezi, let’s go” Vriska says shoving through the group toward the ride. You wave bye to Aradia and Tavros “We’ll be here waiting f0r y0u” Aradia calls. “Hey mister we found another person let us on” Vriska says marching up skipping the line.

“Little Lady you still have to wait in line” the man says in a patient tone. “Na-uh you said we could come 8ack if we got another person” Vriska argues. The man sighs “That’s not what I meant but just go”. “TH4NKS M1ST3R” Terezi says climbing aboard. You follow suit, Vriska gets in last the man shuts the door and the ride slowly begins to move. Vriska starts to scream. “VR1SK4 TH3 R1D3 H4SNT 3V3N ST4RT3D Y3T” Terezi tells her reaching across to to touch her arm. “Yeah, I knew that o8viously,I was just trying to scare the newbie duh” She responds shakily. You can tell she’s lying. “Vriska it’s ok to be scared?” you tell her reassuringly. “Yeah if you’re a Dum8 wriggler!” She retorts with a cackle.

The ride moves again, this time for real. Vriska begins screaming again, jegus she's loud. Terezi next to you is laughing her ass off. Between Vriska screaming very loud and very close to your ear, and Terezi who thinks that it’s hilarious you feel like you might be deaf by the end of the ride. Eventually the ride is over. Vriska ceases screaming and Terezi’s laughs wind down turning into small giggles, your ears are ringing. Vriska shakily steps out of the ride looking around, when she notices Tavros and Aradia she put on her cool-kid facade again. “Y0u seem shaken Vriska, y0u sure that ride wasn’t t00 much f0r y0u?” Aradia asks. “Up yours Megido. You were too weenie to even get on the ride.” Vriska shoots back. “uHH VRISKA. yOU WERE SCREAMING BEFORE THE RIDE EVEN STARTED?” Tavros said. “No one asked you Tavros!” She shouts stamping her foot. “SO WH4T R1D3 N3XT?” Terezi asks. “The Himalaya?” Vriska says although it’s hardly a question they’re going on the Himalaya next. The group walks off in the direction and you follow.


End file.
